


A slower paced life

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But still exciting!
Relationships: Fabian Prewett & Emmeline Vance
Series: Fabialine (Fabian Prewett/Emmeline Vance) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145165





	A slower paced life

Our story starts in Fabian and Emmeline Prewett's house. The married couple had a child several months ago and are discussing how much their newborn son has changed their lives.

Fabian said, "To think that we used to run the Advance Guard, Em."

Emmeline smirked. "And now we're changing a wailing infant's nappies. A bit of a step down."

Fabian laughed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Emmeline replied, "You know that I don't miss our old lives in the slightest, Fab. This little man of ours means the world to me."

Fabian smiled. "I know and I completely agree."


End file.
